


Hot for Teacher

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals





	Hot for Teacher

_**Hot for Teacher (A Star Trek XI Fanfic)**_  
Title: **Hot for Teacher**  
Author: [](http://therumjournals.livejournal.com/profile)[**therumjournals**](http://therumjournals.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock (established)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 6,839  
Description: Jim has an idea. (Don’t they all start like that?)  
Warning: Crack-y, slash-y, role-playing fun

  
Jim lay on his back in the bed, watching Spock finish writing up a report at his desk.

“Whatcha writing?” Sometimes Jim couldn’t help himself. He didn’t like to be ignored, especially in favor of paperwork.

“I am submitting a report of my lab test results on the survival and procreation of Vulcan sand lizards. Would you like to know more about my findings?”

“Would I ever,” said Jim, trying to sound sincere. In fact, he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to hear Spock go into full on lecture mode. He spaced out and listened to Spock, the authority and confidence in his voice, the slightly patronizing quality that crept in when he knew more than Jim (which was often), and the enthusiastic edge that he could detect when Spock got to talking about something he was interested in. About five minutes into it, Jim was so turned on that he couldn’t contain himself, and by the time Spock realized that he wasn’t actually listening, Jim was crawling onto his lap, covering his face and neck in kisses.

Spock didn’t mind being cut off mid-exposition when this was the alternative, so he stood up with Jim in his arms and carried him over to the bed. Jim gasped in pleasure as Spock pressed him into the mattress, their hips never losing contact. Spock loved Jim Kirk like this, his blue eyes pleading, his lips parted, his skin flushed with desire. He would have taken his time, but Jim wasn’t having any of it, roughly pulling his pants down into a tangle at his ankles. Spock tried thinking about sand lizards in an attempt to suppress the escalation of his lust, but found the proximity of Jim’s arousal a very sizable distraction. His strong hands stilled Jim’s hips and he slid down the bed until he could take Jim’s waiting cock into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, grasping the base with his hand, and sucked hard. Jim was biting his hand to keep from crying out, and the moan that escaped as he came, pulsing hot wetness into Spock’s mouth, was almost enough to make Spock lose it right then and there. Instead, Jim dragged him up and kissed him deeply, sloppily, tasting himself on Spock’s lips and tongue. He worked his hand down the front of Spock’s trousers, wrapping his hand around Spock’s thick, throbbing cock, squeezing and stroking him roughly, the way he liked it. Spock rarely made a sound in bed, but Jim had learned to recognize the expressions of desire and pleasure and release that flickered across his face in the heat of the moment. Spock squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as the sensation overwhelmed him, and he continued to thrust into Jim’s hand for a long moment even after he had come.

Hearts pounding, a familiar satisfied feeling washing over them, they lay side by side in bed, relaxing in the calm afterglow. Spock mentally counted down the seconds, knowing Jim couldn’t go much longer without starting a conversation. Five, four, three, two…

“So, you were Uhura’s professor?”

Spock sighed inwardly, wishing that one time he would be proven wrong. “That is correct.”

“Spock, isn’t that kind of…inappropriate?” Kirk tried to sound disapproving, but the smirk on his face gave away his true feelings on the matter.

“Our relationship was cultivated outside of the classroom. The fact that I was her instructor was mere coincidence.”

Jim raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Uh huh. But wasn’t it distracting having her make googly eyes at you during class?”

“Lieutenant Uhura is extremely professional and is able to keep her personal and academic lives separate, as am I.”

“I had a crush on a teacher once. Ms. Gibson. God she was hot.”

Spock’s eye twitched, which by now Jim understood was basically a full on scowl.

Jim rolled over onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands, grinning. “Hey Spock, I have an idea.”

“I am hesitant to inquire.”

“Let’s play a game.”

“Jim, as you may have noticed, I do not…play.”

“You play chess.”

“I hardly think that is what you are about to suggest.”

“Okay, listen. You pretend to be my professor. I’ll pretend I’m your student. Then you can, like, give me a lecture or something, and then I’ll totally offer you a blowjob in exchange for a good grade. We can find a desk to do it on. It will be awesome.”

Spock was silent for a moment as he attempted to process everything that was so very wrong with Jim’s idea.

“Jim, I believe that there are far easier ways for me to fulfill your desk fantasy.”

“No, Spock, it’s not just the desk part of it….it’s the whole thing. You in a position of authority, holding my academic career in your hands…”

“You didn’t seem so keen on the idea when that actually was the case.”

“True. But, I was so young then.”

“That was six months ago.”

“Okay, yeah, but that was way before, you know, I realized how hot logic can be.” Jim winked at Spock and reached out to run a hand through his hair.

Spock closed his eyes and tipped his head toward Jim, basking in the comfort of their closeness. He wrapped his arms around Jim and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which quickly deepened. Spock rolled Jim onto his back again and straddled him, his eyes hooded. Jim ground up against him, hot with desire already, but somehow managing to keep a smirk on his face and a taunting quality to his voice.

“I see what you’re doing here Spock, don’t think I don’t. If I can’t get you to play teacher with me, I’ll have to find some other way to fulfill my fantasy.”

With Kirk bucking under him again, Spock was too far gone to read into what Jim was saying. He panted out a stock phrase, one he often found himself using in response to Jim Kirk’s varied “ideas". “I look forward to seeing what you come up with.”

* * *

The team sat around the conference table to prepare for their upcoming exploration trip to a small, uninhabited planet. Kirk had prepared very carefully for this meeting in the 5 minutes before arriving, falling into his seat at the head of the table, and throwing his legs onto the armrest of Bones’ chair. “So! We’re going to explore. And do…science-y stuff. It’ll be great! Any questions?”

“Captain, Federation orders are to gather an extensive array of plant clippings, to take soil samples from a variety of terrain, and to collect examples of any native insects that we may come across.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura. So, a bug collection, some hedge trimmings, and dirt. Sounds like an excellent use of our time.”

“Captain.” Bones was making that face that he made whenever he actually had to say something official sounding and act like Jim was captain. “Readings of the planet’s atmosphere indicate that we may find a specific variety of plant that is useful in treating a whole bunch of nasty alien viruses.”

“So you’re saying that we may actually end up with something that we can show off to Starfleet.”

“Basically, yeah,” he said, grinning and leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

“Well, that makes this mission a bit more important, then. I guess we should use some…techniques, or something. Any ideas?” He gave Spock a meaningful look.

He took the bait. “Captain, I am fully versed in Starfleet’s recommended botany and soil collection methods.”

“Great! Now, we’ll have to make sure that the entire exploration team understands these techniques, so that we can get things done quickly and efficiently on the surface, and get back to more…adventurous things.”

“I would be glad to put together an informative memo of key points for the team.”

“A memo, right. Or,” he leaned forward with his elbows on the table, “maybe you could give a couple informative lectures on the subject…ya know, so you could do demonstrations and stuff. What do you think, Chekov?”

“That sounds like a wery excellent plan, Keptin,” he said, not looking at all like he had been thoroughly coached on the matter.

“Uhura, what do you think? You’ve had the…pleasure…of having Spock as an instructor. Don’t you think we’d all learn something valuable from the experience?”

Uhura had her hand over her eyes and was shaking her head, looking generally put-upon. Jim grinned.

“So, Spock, what do you think? Are you up for the challenge?”

“While I am sure that my attention would be better put to other uses, I am willing to instruct the team in whatever way you feel would be most beneficial.”

“Great. Then I will see you all in this room, this time tomorrow, for our first botany collection lecture,” Jim said brightly, though he was trying to hold back a yawn that just saying the words “botany collection lecture” induced.

* * *

Spock stood at the head of the “classroom” and looked around the table at the team. Chekov and Sulu sat at the far end of the table, whispering and poking each other, Uhura sat toward the front looking vaguely put-out at what she considered a waste of her time, and three ensigns sat on the right side of the table trying to look attentive. Jim hadn’t arrived yet, and Spock was about to begin without him, when he strolled in, looking bright and eager and…was he actually wearing a cadet uniform? A strange thrill surged through Spock, which was tempered with an overall sense of astonishment as Jim took his seat and, instead of slumping into his chair, sat up straight, lay a PADD on the table, and clasped his hands in front of him. The expression on Spock’s face betrayed none of this, of course, nor did he react to the wink that Jim directed his way. Uhura rolled her eyes, as did Bones, who actually knew the collection techniques that they were purportedly here to learn, but had decided to sit in regardless, so as not to miss out on anything Jim had up his sleeve.

Spock launched immediately into his lecture in, if it was possible, an even hotter lecture voice than the usual one that Jim found so arousing. He had been half-planning to even pay attention to what Spock was saying, but then Spock started demonstrating how to firmly grip a plant in one hand while gently cupping the roots with the other, and Jim was squirming in his seat and trying to keep his breathing steady and definitely not learning a damn thing about botany.

Class ended after about 45 minutes, and everyone left to get to their shifts. Jim stayed behind, sauntering up to Spock. “Excuse me, Professor Spock?”

“There is no need to call me ‘professor,’ Captain.”

“Call me Cadet Kirk.”

“I will not.”

“Come on, Spock! Play it up a little. Seriously. How hot am I in this uniform?”

“The uniform is well-suited to your physique.”

Jim’s eyes sparkled as he moved closer and tried again. “Professor, I had some trouble understanding a few of the topics that you presented today. Maybe I could drop by your office hours for some….private tutoring?”

“I would be glad to help you increase your understanding of the concepts.”

“Wait, wait – Spock, sit behind the desk.”

Spock looked at him.

“Come on…trust me.”

Spock held back an expression of frustration and walked around the desk to take a seat. He looked patiently across the desk at Jim.

“Professor,” Jim purred, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward. “Maybe there is some way that I could get some…extra credit.” He gave a lascivious grin and licked his lips. Spock was almost embarrassed to feel his face flushing. He fought to maintain his composure.

"I hardly think that that would be appropriate,” he said, keeping his voice steady.

Jim’s eyebrows shot up. He thought back to the demonstration that had gotten him so hot and bothered during the lesson. “I just want to make sure that I’m doing everything according to Starfleet regulations,” he said smoothly, quite aware that there were few things that got Spock more excited than Starfleet regulations.

“Perhaps I could…assist you…in practicing your collection techniques,” Spock said in a low voice, scarcely believing the words as he said them.

Jim broke the act with a laugh.

“Spock, are you….you are! You’re actually playing professor!”

“I did perceive that that was the entire reason behind this contrived ‘lecture series’,” Spock intoned.

“Well, I mean, yeah, but I didn’t know how into it you would be! I think it’s totally turning you on,” Jim exclaimed, leaning over the desk toward Spock. Suddenly, he launched himself onto the desk, ending up on his hands and knees looking down at Spock. Spock looked up at him, a whole host of illogical thoughts running through his head, a tingling combination of pride and lust that Jim’s impulsive actions were fully focused on him, that the hot body under that ridiculous cadet’s uniform was his for the taking, and that he could – maybe – continue to entertain this little scenario as long as it kept that look of desire and wanting in Jim’s eyes. Jim leaned down and pressed a slow, languid kiss onto Spock’s lips. Spock drew in a shaky breath and reached up to grip Jim’s arms. He slid his hands up over Jim’s shoulders and through his hair, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. They were silent for a moment, then Spock spoke softly.

“I take it this means you’re enjoying the act?”

“Oh yeah. Although…”

Spock met his eyes. “Go on.”

“Well, it’s just, you know, I think you could have played up the whole student/teacher thing a little more.”

Spock had really just been asking as a prelude for what usually happened next when Jim was on all fours in front of him. And Jim, apparently, knew it, because he winked, disengaged himself from Spock’s arms, and backed off the desk.

“Maybe tomorrow you could give it another try. You know…see if we can make it a little more…realistic.”

Spock’s face was completely rigid as he tried to maintain his composure despite the literally painful realization that his arousal was about to be fully ignored.

Jim couldn’t help the somewhat evil smirk that settled on his face as Spock stood up and brushed past him, walking quickly out of the room and muttering something about Vulcan physiology and meditation. Jim was even more pleased when it took Spock a good fifteen minutes to “regain his composure” and return for his shift on the bridge, refusing to even glance toward the captain’s chair when he did.

  
Jim was in an exuberant mood for the remainder of the shift and well into dinnertime, and he spent the entire meal bouncing between tables as if this was the dining hall at the Academy. He plopped down next to Bones and gave him a nudge.

“Hey Bones! So, what did you think about our botany professor?”

“Oh no, Jim, I am not playing along with this ridiculous little roleplaying fantasy of yours.”

“Come ON, Bones,” Jim pleaded, making the puppy-dog eyes.

“Godammit.” Bones indulged him, but not too much. “You mean besides the fact that has pointy ears and is capable of making the exploration of uninhabited planets sound more boring than it actually is?”

“Ha! You know, that is exactly what you would have said at the Academy!”

“Thanks. Do I win a prize?”

“Only if you want to pass me a note during tomorrow’s class about how hot he is.”

“Gee, thanks, I think I’ll pass.”

Jim grinned, picked up his tray, and headed toward Uhura’s table. She gave him that look that he knew so well, the one that said she tolerated his annoying intrusions into her life, but just barely.

“So,” he asked, “Is this what it was like for you and Spock?

Uhura showed remarkable restraint as she responded conspiratorially. “You know, if you really want him to notice you, try wearing a mini-skirt.”

“Reeeallly?!

Uhura rolled her eyes. That was just what she needed, to be giving Kirk, of all people, ideas. She had no problem with Kirk and Spock’s relationship. In fact, she had been known, after a few shots of contraband whiskey, to confess to Bones that she actually approved of the association.

“Captain, please.”

“Okay look, I just want to know one thing. What did you do to get his attention? Seriously. I mean, it’s Spock.”

“I performed admirably.”

“Yeah, I bet you did. But seriously, what did you do _in class_?”

“I mean, got all the answers right.”

Jim stared at her for a second, then jumped up and took his tray with him as he left the mess hall. He had some serious studying to do.

* * *

Kirk was on time to the second class, early even, sitting up in his chair with an eager gleam in his eye, his PADD set on the table before him. Spock stood at the head of the table, took a deep breath, and began. “Good morning, class.”

Jim couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face. Spock had barely spoken to him since yesterday’s “class”, so he was thrilled to see that his extensive inner contemplation had apparently resulted in a new resolve to succumb to his whims.

Spock had barely begun what was sure to be a thrilling description of soil and rock collection techniques, when Jim could contain himself no longer. He raised his hand. Jim could practically feel the eye rolls in the room, and he tried to keep his grin under control.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Cadet.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Call me Cadet Kirk,” he said, a hint of a whine in his voice. He could practically see the Vulcan suppression techniques that Spock was using to keep himself from showing extreme exasperation. Jim held eye contact and brushed a hand over the top of his ear, a gesture that would surely remind Spock exactly why he should play along.

“Yes, Cadet Kirk.”

Jim grinned. Time to break out the big guns. “Professor Spock, I was wondering if you could tell us a little bit about how phylogenetic analysis of microorganisms have led microbial ecologists to reevaluate ecological and evolutionary relationships among organisms.”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up. “A very insightful question, Cadet. Are you familiar with the study of bacterial diversity from a phylogenetic perspective?”

“I’ve read up a bit on the subject.”

“Fascinating. However, I believe further discussion of the topic might be too advanced for the other students. Perhaps we could discuss this in my office after class?”

Jim was absolutely beside himself with delight. He flashed Uhura a huge smile that told her he now had an intimate understanding of the evolution of her relationship with Spock. Uhura blushed and stared at the table, but she couldn’t keep a small grin from her face. Moreover, Jim had a feeling that Spock was more turned on than he had ever been in his life, a hypothesis that was confirmed when Spock attempted to continue with the lecture.

“As I was saying, we will be working in a variety attitudes…I’m sorry, altitudes…and must take into consideration the package…packaging of the soil so that it is not affected by changes in pressure…”

Jim almost felt bad for Spock as he struggled to continue his discussion of rudimentary soil collection techniques, but he had a feeling he would be paying for it later. He found out sooner than he expected, as Spock cut short the lecture after half an hour and, as the door swished shut behind the last ensign, pushed Jim roughly to the wall, his hands gripping Jim’s shirt. Their bodies hummed with repressed excitement and frustration. Still holding Jim firmly against the wall, Spock pressed his face to Jim’s neck, breathing hot panting breaths on the exposed skin that made Jim shiver with desire. Spock kept his lips just off Jim’s skin as he whispered, “Now, Cadet Kirk, perhaps you would like to hear my perspective on phylogenetic relationships in microbial communities?”

“Oh God,” moaned Kirk. He was ridiculously turned on, and had a nagging feeling that Spock would be using this against him. “Spock…”

“Professor.”

Kirk moaned again, and tried to shift his hips closer to Spock in search of friction. “Professor Spock,” he gasped, “maybe you could offer me a demonstration of your plant….gripping…techniques.”

“I think you’ve mastered the concept quite well,” said Spock, slowly pulling back, now holding Jim an arm’s length away. “I don’t think you’re in need of any further demonstrations today.”

“Oh believe me, Professor, I am in need. I am very, very much in need,” pleaded Jim. He couldn’t believe Spock would do this to him. Actually, he could. Dammit. He tried one more attempt.

“Look, I didn’t voluntarily read 60 pages of extraterrestrial botanical collection methods just to be left hanging, here.”

Spock growled and pressed the full length of his body up against Jim. Yes, maybe that had worked. Spock scraped his teeth along Jim’s neck and traced his jaw line with his tongue. Jim was leaning in for the kiss, when Spock abruptly pulled away again. If Spock had ever been inclined to effect an evil grin, now would definitely be the time he would choose to employ it, Jim thought, scowling.

Spock had backed a few steps away now and was pointedly brushing off his uniform. He looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow and in his flattest tone of voice said, “Perhaps you would benefit from some…Vulcan meditation…I find it helps to regain one’s composure after an intense period of… intellectual stimulation.”

“Vulcan meditation, my ass,” Jim grumbled, his scowl darkening. Staring defiantly at Spock, he grabbed his PADD off the table and left for his quarters, holding the PADD firmly in front of his throbbing groin as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

Jim spent his shift on the Bridge cursing whoever it was that had taught Spock how to smirk, until he realized that he was wholly responsible for that particular trick. He should have known it would come back to haunt him someday.

He stopped in his quarters on the way to dinner and heard the beep of an incoming message. Five minutes later, he stormed into the mess hall and threw himself down at a table that was currently occupied by Bones, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov.

“Alright, punks,” he said, throwing his PADD down on the table. “Which one of you told Spock to give homework?” All four of them looked down at the table, failing to hide grins.

Uhura looked innocently at the captain. “Who says someone told him? Maybe he came up with the idea all on his own.”

Jim read the message aloud from his PADD. “‘It has come to my attention that students in my Botany and Soil Class-‘” okay, Jim did appreciate that realistic touch “‘-might benefit from a review of the material between lectures. As a result, I have developed a set of open-ended questions that I would like everyone to complete by 0900 hours.’ This is ridiculous!”

“Well, Jim, it sure sounded like you knew your stuff in class today. I’m sure you’ll have those questions answered in no time,” drawled Bones.

“Yeah, but that was about soil!” Jim exclaimed. “This is about-“ he looked down to read the questions, “This is about…bugs?!”

Uhura leaned across the table toward him. “Spock likes it when you turn in your homework early,” she said with a knowing smile.

“Oh shut up, I hate you. I hate you all.”

They really loved to see Jim Kirk flustered.

Chekov spoke up. “Keptin, I have already completed my homework.”

“Of course you have, boy genius. How’s that gonna help me?”

“Well, I am just thinking maybe you could look at my answers for…inspiration?”

Jim perked up at that, and reached across the table for Chekov’s PADD. Just as he grabbed it, Sulu whispered “Professor approaching!” and Jim felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Cadet, I sincerely hope you were not planning on copying Chekov’s answers. Cheating is taken very seriously by the Academy, and even more seriously by myself, as you know, and warrants severe punishment.”

Jim closed his eyes. Somehow, Spock continuing their little game outside of the “classroom” was even hotter. He opened his eyes and gave Spock a cheeky grin.

“And just what type of…punishment…would that be, Professor,” he asked. “One-on-one detention? Would you have me polish your…boots?” He felt Spock’s hand tighten on his shoulder and leaned back slightly, brushing Spock’s leg.

“I’m sure I could come up with something suitably…frustrating,” Spock answered. Dammit! Jim was quickly realizing that he should never have introduced Spock to the concept of “being a tease.”

Jim leaned forward, pulling away from Spock. “Fine,” he pouted. “I’ll answer your little questions all by myself.” He picked up his PADD and stormed away.

* * *

Jim had always received high scores on his proficiency exams, but that didn’t necessarily translate into being a diligent student, especially when it came to homework. He’d spent three hours in his quarters working on Spock’s damn fabricated “homework assignment” but had little to show for it. First of all, his mind was kind of fried from the previous night’s foray into soil sampling. Second, the pictures of the bugs in the reference books were so disgusting that he could only look at them for a few seconds before scrolling to another page, which was not conducive to a lengthy study of the material. Finally, he gave up, scribbled some answers that he knew would piss Spock off, and sent it in.

Bones caught up with Jim in the hall on the way to “class” the next morning. He slung an arm around his brooding friend. “Hey Jim, last class with Professor Spock today. You gonna miss it?”

“No,” Jim grumped.

“Well, I think he will. I think he may have developed a little “extracurricular” interest in you, if ya know what I mean?”

“Shit Bones, even you’re playing along now?”

Bones grinned and ignored him. “I’m just saying, I think he may want to carry on some…intellectual relations with you outside of the classroom.”

“Yeah, well, I’m beginning to regret the day I ever suggested this little lecture series,” Jim said, scowling.

Uhura walked past them, turning to call out, “I don’t regret it! The more seriously you two take this, the more entertaining it is for the rest of us!” She was entirely too happy.

  
Jim slumped in his seat at the conference table with his arms crossed. Spock was handing out print outs of their assignments with the grade written on top in red ink.

“A D? I got a D?!” Jim cried. “Come on! I answered at least half of those questions seriously!”

Bones leaned across the table with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I got an A plus,” he announced.

“You’re demoted,” Jim snapped.

“You can’t demote me!”

“Class! If I may have your attention!” Everyone quieted down and turned to Spock at the front of the classroom. “Thank you. I have received your homework and returned your papers along with the correct answers. Today we will be covering this topic in greater detail.”

“Professor Spock-“ Jim started.

Spock gave him a glare. “If you would like to ask a question, you may raise your hand,” he intoned. Glaring, Jim stuck his hand up in the air.

“Yes, Cadet?”

“I think I deserved a better grade than a D.” Jim was well aware that he sounded like a petulant first-year, but he didn’t care.

“You did provide adequate answers for a number of the questions, however, I was forced to remove points for some of your answers, which I believe indicated a lack of seriousness paid to the subject at hand. For instance, I believe you are aware that there is no such thing as a ‘Testiculum hirsutus’ which you claim dwells in ‘warm, moist climates’.”

Bones snorted. Jim covered a grin with his hand. Chekov and Sulu exhibited signs of being unable to breathe or look at each other.

Jim recovered enough to say “There is too such a thing, and that is based on very up-close and personal observation.”

Spock walked over to Jim and leaned on the table next to him. “I will not accept this level of impertinence in my class.” He was deadly serious. Jim even stopped smiling for a minute. “Please see me after the lecture to discuss your grade.” Spock’s closeness and his pose reminded Jim of when Ms. Gibson would lean over to help him on a math problem, her blonde hair brushing his shoulder. And although he even recalled catching one or two glimpses of cleavage, somehow Spock’s rigid stance and his authoritative tone were about a thousand times hotter. Jim gripped his chair to stop himself from flipping Spock onto the table and having his way with him right then and there. He bit his lip and gave a quiet affirmation that he would behave himself.

  
Jim had by this time lost all interest in the roleplaying and was desperately eager to skip straight to the “see me after class” part. But Spock was now fully immersed in his role and there was no stopping him from droning on for over an hour about things that were no doubt very important to the upcoming mission. Jim was completely distracted, and the pull of Spock’s uniform pants over his toned ass as he bent over to demonstrate bug collection certainly wasn’t helping things. As the minutes crawled by, Jim could have sworn that Spock was purposely taking his sweet time with the lesson. Hadn’t he already told them about the proper footwear to protect against venomous ground dwelling insects? Bones must have recognized Jim’s boredom, because he slipped Jim a note under the table. As he opened it, Jim felt a nervous excitement that brought him right back to high school. He subtly peeked at the note on his lap. “I think our hot professor is going to jump you after class. Hope you perform well on your ‘oral exams’.” Jim hid a smile and winked at Bones. Spock didn’t notice, as he was now demonstrating how to put _on_ the protective boots. Jim rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. Just as Jim was about to give up completely and pull rank, Spock ended the class, saying “I hope that these lectures have been sufficient to prepare you for our away mission next week. If you have any questions that you would like me to address-“

“Then that’s too bad,” Jim whooped, “’cause class is dismissed!” If he’d had a stack of books in his arms, Bones mused, he surely would have thrown them up in the air.

Spock glared at Jim as everyone got up from the table and began to leave the room. Jim remained in his seat until the room had cleared out. They stared at each other for a moment. Without a word, Spock walked to the front of the room and sat down behind the desk. Jim stood up and approached the desk with an evil glint in his eye. He walked around the desk and leaned over Spock, one hand on the armrest and the other on the back of the chair. “You…wanted to see me, Professor?” he asked in his most seductive voice.

In his regular voice, Spock replied, “I found your behavior in today’s class… unacceptable.”

For a moment, Jim actually felt remorse. He hadn’t meant to upset Spock. Then he noticed a slight twitch of Spock’s mouth and a gleam in his eye very similar to Jim’s own, as Spock added, “Cadet Kirk.” Jim breathed a sigh of relief that they were still playing the game. He leaned in closer, lips almost brushing Spock’s ear, and said “I hope there’s something I can do to make up for it.”

They were both tensed, waiting for someone to make the first move. Then Spock pushed his chair away from the desk, saying “There is something.” He grabbed Jim by the arm and pulled him down roughly between his spread legs. "I believe you were seeking some extra credit," he intoned, unzipping.

"Oh yeah," said Jim, licking his lips, "this is exactly what I meant."

Jim made himself comfortable between Spock’s legs, prepared to earn his extra credit. Spock was hard as hell and Jim swore his mouth started watering at the sight. He ran his tongue up Spock’s length. He licked lightly at the head, then scraped his teeth along the soft skin of the underside, a formula that never failed. He was just beginning to wrap his mouth around the tip, when he heard Spock typing on the desk above his head. Curiosity overwhelmed him and freed his mouth so he could talk.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, slightly perturbed that he didn't have all of Spock's attention.

"I am composing a message to Starfleet."

"You're writing to Starfleet while I'm sucking your dick?" He looked up at Spock from under the desk. "That is so hot!"

Spock peered down at him. "Please resume."

Jim did, and with pleasure, eagerly taking Spock into his mouth again. He ran his hands over Spock’s thighs, touching him lightly to contrast with the hot intensity of his mouth. A slight quiver of the thighs was the only sign Spock gave that he was enjoying the experience. Jim could hear him typing away up above. He resolved to drive Spock to distraction if it was the last thing he did, and hummed softly around him. Knowing how Spock reacted when Jim so much as ran a finger over the tip of his ear, he could only imagine how Spock’s more sensitive nerve endings were reacting now. He fucked Spock slowly with his mouth, sucking hard, taking him deeper with every thrust, until Spock made a noise that sounded like “Ungh!” and the typing stopped as he came hard into Jim’s mouth.

Jim pulled himself out from under the desk, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and grinning. He tried to get a glimpse of Spock’s PADD. He could only catch a sentence or two before Spock hastily turned it over, but it was enough. "In conclusion,” it read, “I recommend that the Enterprise be granted permission to institute a continuing education series for interested crew members, in order to increase the crew's expertise in their duties aboard an exploratory vessel. Respectfully yours, Spadjfs;eivjegj;rkgj." Jim grinned. It was good to know that even Spock could lose his composure under certain circumstances.

He stood in front of Spock, who was looking thoroughly undone. "Continuing education, eh?" Jim asked.

Spock stood and gently pushed Jim backwards until he was sitting on the desk. Jim slid back a little farther, spreading his legs. "Think you've got more to teach me?" he asked breathlessly.

“You have no idea,” Spock said, looking up at him with hooded eyes. He unfastened Jim’s pants and slid his boxers down. Jim’s breath hitched as cool air hit his throbbing cock, then he gasped as Spock’s hot mouth covered it. “Guh,” said Jim incoherently. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped the desk. “Uh, Professor,” he gasped. “You never…uhhh…you never told me my grade.”

Spock rolled his eyes. He seriously wondered what it would take to make Jim stop talking. Actually…. He stood up, placed a hand on Jim’s chest, and pushed him backwards until he was laying on the desk. Spock crouched over him on all fours, leaning down to kiss him hard and grabbing a fistful of hair. Jim looked at him with eyes widened in shock. “What…what are you….?”

Spock leaned closer, until his mouth was next to Jim’s ear. “No talking in class,” he said, his voice a low rumble.

Jim bucked his hips, straining for contact. Spock held him down with a firm hand on his shoulder. “Dammit, Spock. Please,” Jim was desperate and letting it show.

Spock allowed himself a moment of pleasure watching Jim Kirk writhe beneath him. He leaned in one more time and, staring intently into Jim’s eyes, he said, “I hold your academic career in my hands, cadet. I suggest you follow my instructions.” Jim tried to suppress a groan as Spock took Jim’s lower lip lightly between his teeth. Then he let go, and slid down until he was standing at the end of the desk. He tugged Jim’s pants down and took his shoes off, leaving him naked from the waist down. Jim spread his legs wide without being asked. Spock knelt down, running his hands along Jim’s thighs and over his firm ass. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Jim’s tight hole. A shiver shook Jim’s body. Spock tongued him harder, pushing into him, his desire growing as he felt Jim’s muscles tensing at the sensation. Spock stood up abruptly, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a packet of lube. Through his haze of lust, Jim pictured Spock coming in before class and putting the lube in the drawer, in preparation for what was happening right now. God, that was hot. And it was even hotter when Spock slipped one lubed finger into him and then another. And when he pulled his fingers out and Jim felt the head of his cock pressing at his entrance. And when he pushed slowly into Jim and moaned softly as Jim clenched around him.

Jim couldn’t help it. The feeling was so amazing, his baser instincts kicked in, and he started talking. “I was watching you in class,” Jim panted. “Always watching you. Wanted to get in your pants so bad. Wanted you to have your way with me.”

Spock was rethinking his attitude toward Jim talking as Jim continued in a steady stream of soft pleading laced with profanity and encouragement. The overwhelming pleasure of being balls deep in Jim’s ass didn’t hurt either.

“Cadet Kirk,” he panted, pushing himself into Jim. “I was unable to take my eyes off you in class. I desired to take you over a desk and have sexual relations with you.”

Jim closed his eyes as waves of bliss washed over him. He was so far gone that he didn't even make his usual attempt to get Spock to say ‘fuck.’ “Spock,” he breathed, “Touch me.”

Spock wrapped a warm hand around Jim’s throbbing cock and stroked him, one, two, three hard strokes was all it took and then Jim was spurting over his stomach and Spock’s hand and he could feel Spock spasming as he came inside of him. Jim let out a contented moan as Spock pulled out. Jim scooted over and pulled Spock down to lie beside him. They rested for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Jim turned his head to look at Spock and grinned a lazy, cocky grin. Spock looked at him. “You will be receiving the highest remarks for your performance,” he said dryly. Jim tilted his head back and laughed.

“God, Spock, if I had known what this would do to you, I would have suggested it a long, long time ago. Like, in third grade. Ms. Gibson’s got nothin’ on you, baby!”

Spock reached over and placed his hand loosely over Jim’s. “I am beginning to understand the appeal of these so-called ‘roleplaying games’.”

Jim propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Spock. “Really? ‘Cause I’ve got some other ideas I’ve been meaning to try out.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” This time, he may have even meant it.

 **Epilogue:**

The away mission was a success, though Captain Kirk was relegated to “watching the shuttle,” as it was generally assumed that he had neither acquired nor retained any information whatsoever from Spock’s informative lectures.

A continuing education program was implemented with Starfleet's blessing. In a surprising turn of events, a number of officers and crew offered their services as instructors on various topics. Chekov diligently attended every class taught by Sulu. Kirk had to step in and remind the two of them that they had actual duties and that classes were supposed to provide some small amount of relevant learning, which was not implied by course titles such as "Flying: Why It's Awesome." Meanwhile, Scotty held "office hours" twice a week, despite never teaching a class. It also became apparent that more than a few crewmembers had held onto their cadet uniforms. The captain was unbearably pleased with himself, which led to Spock giving him private lessons in humility on a nightly basis. Jim didn't mind a bit.  
 


End file.
